AMS0-061B GOUF Tachyon
* |developed into= |variants= |unit type=Custom Close-Range Mobile Suit |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Clare Rebirth |known pilots=Clare Rebirth |height=*18.75 (Mobile Suit Mode) *7 inches (Gunpla Mode) |weight=*88.72 metric tons (Mobile Suit Mode) *3 pounds (Gunpla Mode) |power plant=Chaos Particle Drive |propulsion=Vernier Thrusters x 4 (located along the Feet and Shoulders) |fixed armaments=*"Blade Edge" Variable Custom Beam Rifle x 2 *MA7-C761 "Inferno Destroyer" Heat Rod x 2 *M282ZE "Maelstorm" 5-barrel Beam Gun x 2 *Vulcan Gun x 4 |optional fixed armaments=*Anti-Beam Shield |handheld armaments=*CP Enhanced Beam Rifle *KZF01-F91 Mega Particle Scatter Cannon *MXF01-02M1 "Kaiser-7" Custom Prominence Blade |optional handheld armaments=*MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*"Tachyon Stream" Heat Radiation Fins *Weapons Mount |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=Gundarium Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only (in cockpit in torso) |affiliation=Chimera |universe=Build Fighters |storyline=Gundam Build Fighters: A New World |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The AMS0-061B GOUF Tachyon (aka GOUF Tachyon, Tachyon, GOUF '''and '''Gundam Hunter) is a custom mobile suit appearing in the anime Gundam Build Fighters: A New World, and is a variant of both the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited and F91 Gundam F91. The Gunpla is built by Chimera and primarily controlled by Clare Rebirth as it serves as his primary unit during Gundam Build Fighters: A New World. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*Anti-Beam Shield :For defense, the suit mounts a single anti-beam coated physical shield on its left arm which also stores the classic MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword. ;*"Blade Edge" Variable Custom Beam Rifle :The most powerful ranged beam weapon employed by the original Gundam F91, the Variable Speed Beam Rifle (VSBR) after being customized by Chimera has become much more power then the original version it is also mounted on the GOUF Tachyon's backpack, one on each side. The VCBR is capable of switching between firing slower-rate of fire, wider beam that delivered more raw damage or higher speed, more tightly focused beam with higher penetrating power upon fire. ;*CP Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat melee beam weapon for a lot of mobile suits. A pair of beam sabers are stored in both sides armor skirt when not in use. The GOUF can perform Sword-Ki attacks with this beam saber identical to those used by the 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam. The hands of the GOUF Tachyon are capable of rotating 360 degrees continuously, and when it holds the beam sabers this effectively creates a beam buzz saw. ;*CP Enhanced Beam Rifle :A handheld ranged beam weapon, it is the same beam rifle as the one used by the original Gundam F91, which was later customized to use Chaos Particles which grants it much more powerful blast strong-enough to break through a I-Field of a Big Zam. ;*MXF01-02M1 "Kaiser-7" Custom Prominence Blade :It is a unique customized blade, that is made to be extreme dutiable sword with a heat blade, it is also capable of generating plasma-generated flames along the blade which can be used as a mid-range attack. The blade itself hybrid of both a beam saber and a solid sword meaning anti-beam weaponry would have an advantage during combat facing both types of defense. When not in use, it's stored on the side waist or weapons mount on the back. ;*KZF01-F91 Mega Particle Scatter Cannon :This cannon is mounted on the Weapons Mount. The Particle Cannon is it similar to a beam bazooka, utilizing the technology of a beam rifle on a slightly larger scale, and is powered by a replaceable e-pac. This weapon is much slower firing-rate, however it can shoot a multiple spread beam streams raining out of the cannon that allowing the beam to cause damage over a greater area, ideal for dealing with battleships or catching multiple mobile suits. ;*M282ZE "Maelstorm" 5-barrel Beam Gun :For ranged combat, each fingers of the GOUF Tachyon mounts an 5-barrel beam gun. Although it has a short firing range, it can fire a dense barrage of beams that can damage or even destroy a battleship. ;*MA7-C761 "Inferno Destroyer" Heat Rod :The most versatile weapon of the GOUF Tachyon are its two flexible MA7-C761 "Inferno Destroyer" heat rods, with one rod mounted inside each forearm. These rods can be used to whip a target and at the same time deliver an electric charge, causing great pain to the pilot or it can slice an enemy suit in half with a single blow. When the charge is delivered while the heat rod is wrapped around an object, the shock can cause the object to explode. ;*MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword :A composite weapon that combines a beam sword with a physical sword, the MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword is stored in the shield that is mounted on the arm. It is the alternate weapon of the GOUF Tachyon when it's primary is destroyed or unusable. When used, the sword pops out of the shield, extends to its full length and energy blades are emitted on each side. ;*Vulcan Gun :The GOUF Tachyon is equipped with a pair of head and torso mounted Vulcan guns, which are mainly used as a mid-close range defensive weapon combo to shoot down enemy units or incoming missiles. System Features ;*"Tachyon Stream" Heat Radiation Fins : ;*Weapons Mount :Another feature inherited from the Gundam F91 along with the fins are the weapons mount allow the GOUF Tachyon to carry additional handheld weapons into battle more then normal. History Gundam Build Fighters: A New World See also Category:Chimera